Panting
by Junjou Writer
Summary: Naruto’s always admired his perfect older brother: the artist, the singer. Everyone loved him, but everyone hated Naruto. So his dearest brother decides to give a little something to tell him it’s not so bad. SASUNARU! INCEST!
1. Chapter 1

The Middle

Summary: Naruto's always admired his perfect older brother: the artist, the singer. Everyone loved him, but everyone hated Naruto. So his dearest brother decides to give a little something to tell him it's not so bad.

Naruto dozed slightly as his teacher talked about the after party of their success. He himself was only attending because his brother was performing there that night. He had signed up so Naruto could get extra credit for participating in setting up and he was ever thankful to him.

"I can't believe Uzumaki got Sharingan to perform! _Sharingan_! Can you believe it? How does a boy like _him_ get a beginning rockstar to perform at his school?" Someone muttered from the row behind her.

"Because I know the lead singer personally." He said over his shoulder lazily. He no longer feared the harsh words because he knew Sasuke would protect him from those mean cold fists of others.

"Yeah right. How does a freak like you know the hottest rocker since Jacoby Shaddix?" The same girl asked. Naruto looked back at Sakura Haruno and groaned out loud. The pinkette had been in love with his older brother since Sasuke had been in high school without knowing her crush and her worst enemy were not just best friends, but family.

"I'm only going to say this once because I can't believe you're too stupid to not realize it. We've been best friends since I was born, he drives me to and from school, and most importantly, WE LIVE TOGETHER!!" Naruto shouted, causing her to jump.

"So... you're dating?" She said with a hard glare.

"No. They're brothers. Sakura, Naruto, Do you think you could pay a little more attention to class?" Kakashi-sensei asked with a pinching of the bridge of his nose. Naruto looked at him innocently. "You're lucky I know your brother quite well." He mumbled.

Naruto's POV

I slammed the front door of my house and dropped my backpack on the couch. I wanted to rip my hair out and instead I counted down the seconds before:

"I take it you had a bad day. Want some ramen?" My big brother called from the kitchen. He always seemed to know and always had the ramen ready.

"Yeah... to both." I answered before walking into the kitchen with my eyes closed. "Frickin' Sakura. She pisses me off so bad. I hate it when all she does is pant over your picture like a bitch." I grumbled and he laughed happily.

"I'm a singer. Lots of girls are panting over a picture of me right now." He said calmly though I know it disgusted him.

"Yeah, but she was doing since before that." I grumbled unhappily. He smiled over his shoulder at me and dropped a bowl of ramen before me. "Yosh! Itadakimasu!" I shouted before breaking my chopsticks and slurping it hungrily.

"Don't eat so fast. You'll choke." Sasuke chided quietly as he helped himself to some of my noodles.

"Don't steal my noodles nii-san!" I ordered before trying to finish it all in one gulp. "And also, I'm getting really sick of people talking about me like I'm trash and shit. Like I don't belong around them! Bastards." He huffed.

"Eh, it'll end eventually Naruto. Just don't worry about it." Sasuke said before ruffling my hair affectionately. I glared at him half heartedly before finishing what was left of my broth.

"So what are you singing on Friday?" I asked, following him to his office, aka: The Sasuke Lair. It was a dark room filled with band posters all signed by people he now considered his friends.

"Not sure... I'm still writing some things... seeing where they take me." He said simply as he moved through his papers. "They want happy songs... nothing dark or bad... so I'm going through all my old favorite songs to find a good one and I think I have a couple."

"Like?" I asked with a grin. He had to sing happy songs? Sasuke Uchiha did NOT sing HAPPY. He gave me a knowing glare before pushing a paper into my hands. "You'll be in my heart?" I read the title with an arched brow. He looked away with a slight tinting of cheeks.

"It was by Phil Collins. In Tarzan. You used to love that movie." He said quietly. I smiled at him.

"I can't wait to hear you sing it. What else are you gonna sing?" His face dropped. "You know you've got to sing for a whole hour, right?" He bashed his head on a desk.

"Fuck!!" He groaned. "Gotta do more song hunting..." He sighed and started shifting through papers again. I snickered and started leaving. "Naruto..."

"Yeah nii-san?" I asked with a bright grin over my shoulder.

"All the songs I sing... are gonna be for you." He murmured in a barely audible whisper. I couldn't keep the surprise from my face as he brushed past me to his bedroom to lose himself in his music.

"What the hell could it mean? I fucking blushed Kiba!" I shouted to my slightly drunk best friend. Kiba only stared at me in confusion.

"No... your sister's hot Naruto!" Kiba yelled in my ear making me wince.

"Kiba... I don't have a sister. Sasuke's my brother." I said, pushing him back from me. God chose that moment to ruin my life. My Nii-san, the very sexySasuke, walked into the bar and stared at me in shock and maybe a bit of curiosity. I giggled nervously and waggled my fingers at him before pointing to Kiba sitting across from me. He nodded and gave me the evil look I knew all too well.

"If you have a single drop of alcohol I will castrate you with a bread knife." Is what that look said to me and I believed it entirely. Kiba looked at me before turning his gaze to Sasuke and wolf-whistling. I kicked him under the table. Apparently, girls weren't the only ones who panted over his picture like a bitch.

"Damn... your brother is so sexy..." Kiba said in a slur of tired voice and alcohol. He took another sip of sake and shook his head. "Everything about him screams sex... usually I'm seme but... for him... I'd be the bitch any day."

"You disgust me. When you're sober you'll say that you hate his guts just like you always do." I grunted in reply. My brother was very sexy. Even I could admit that. The way his body moved on that stage with the sweat glistening his skin and the lights highlighting him; The way his mouth molded to his own microphone and his voice reverberated in any tone he wanted it to for any song he was singing was all proof of his sexiness.

"Now baby just tell me when. I'll pick you up then. If you'll be ready, I'll be right at ten." He sang to the rock sound. I stared at him openmouthed. He was wearing leather today. Leather pants with a white shirt that glowed in a black light and a rumpled suede jacket. This was not a song I recognized but it didn't matter.

"Damn... he looks sexier than usual." Kiba said. I rolled my eyes and left quickly. I tried to distract myself from that by hoping he had already picked out the songs to last at least an hour. I walked home and tried to ignore the aching in my chest at being alone. I dreamt of him that night, him holding me when I'm scared like he used to, him protecting me from bullies, and him kissing me in front of all those girls. Yeah, my dream was seriously fucked up, as were the rest of my dreams that week.

I helped him set up before he was singing at the big end of year festival. He had me test out the microphones and amps before he deemed it was fine to go up and he gave me fifty dollars to go blow on whatever I wanted as long as it wasn't ramen. I used it to buy us giant identical bags of cotton candy before making my way to the stage. They were getting officially ready now.

"So this first song... was a request by Karin... and because it didn't go with the rest of my songs... I decided to do this one first. So this is for all those girls out there that will never gain my interest. I suppose I have to give you all something to fantasize to." He said with a slight chuckle. I knew what that meant. 'I might as well give you all something real to pant over.' I gave him a halfhearted glare which he acknowledged with a wink. "So here's Lollipop in the style of Framing Hanely." He said before turning to his guitar. My jaw dropped.

"She said, "He's so sweet... I wanna lick the wrapper."" He sang. I stomped away bitterly with a dark red on my face. I so did not want to hear my nii-san singing a song about getting head right? Right? I waited at the edge of the crowd for the song to be over. When it was done I meandered right back to front stage.

"Now on to the real entertainment..." Suigetsu said with a glare at Karin for making him perform anything so... degrading.

"Not many of you know about my little brother Naruto but he is my pride and joy, the only real ray of sunshine in my dark and dreary life. So I've prepared a list of all our favorite songs to remind him that he is my little brother and that I love him very much." Sasuke said, his eyes connecting with mine. He always did that. His eyes always searched me out before he sung anything like I was his good luck. Like it was imminent that I be there to see and hear him make the money that pays for my large consumption of ramen.

He started with that Tarzan song I love before slipping into a song from the Goofy movie that I told him millions of times described us perfectly because we stand out whether we want to or not. His next song was "The Reason" by Hoobastank then "Who I am hates who I've been" and I really did want to cry. He was singing all my favorite songs that related to parts of our lives.

"I found a reason for me to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new and the reason is you." He was admitting his faults to hundreds, all of which knew my name somehow.

"I'm sorry for the person I became, and I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change. I'm ready to make sure I never become that way again. Because who I am hates who I've been yeah, who I am hates who I've been." He sang, his hand waving to me as if he was apologizing for the whole incident all over again. I'd always forgive him. With the next song, I really did have a stream of tears down my face. I hadn't recognized the song at first until I realized it was the song he always hummed me to sleep to when I had a nightmare.

"I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter. I can show you I'll be the one." He sang in his smoothly perfect voice.

"Nii-san..." why was it that he was so deep but could only show it when he was singing it to a crowd. Where was all this... need and compassion when we were goofing off in the house all the time?

"I am captivated, I am vindicated. I am selfish, I am wrong. I am right, I swear I'm right, swear I knew it all along. And I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well. I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself." His eyes were closed and girls were screaming all around me as he sang. He was every girl's heartthrob. He was the true love of only one Naruto Uzumaki though. All these things he thought of me, many of these songs were love songs even, and he never was able to say them. Did he fear my reaction to his slightly more than brotherly affection, if that's what this was?

"When I was seven years old... my father came to me and said, "Sasuke, you've been a little brother your whole life. Now you get to be older one." And I was amazed because in came that little bundle of blankets and stink and I thought for sure I'd hate it. But from the moment I'd seen those big blue eyes, he'd entered my life and stole my heart. Which is why I always thought... Stolen was a good song for my little brother." He said calmly. This was beginning to sound like something from a bad fanfiction, oh man the fangirls will go crazy over this one. They started to play Stolen, another by Dashboard Confessional. I never knew his voice could get so soft and calm as he sang.

"_Nii-san, what are you doing?" I asked him interestedly as I tried to look over the desk at him. He smiled at me and hid it away immediately._

"_It's a surprise for your birthday Sasuke." He whispered in a voice so low and soft tears actually came to my eyes and I was crying though I wasn't sure why._

Sasuke always amazed me with his abilities and the things he does with his voice at moments. The way he can talk in hush quiet tones to screaming at the top of his lungs about hating the world less than a second later.

"I dreamed I was missing. You were so scared, but no one would listen. Cuz no one else cared. After my dreaming, I woke with this fear, what am I leaving when I'm done here." It was his favorite song because he always said life was too short to keep emotions bottled up inside. "So if you're asking me I want you to know. When my time comes forget the wrong that I've done, help me leave behind some reasons to be missed. Don't forget me and when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory. Leave out all the rest."

"_Nii-san, what's wrong with your back?" I asked Sasuke. He winced and refused to lean back in chairs or lay on it. He chuckled and pulled off his shirt. On his back was a baby orange fox with bright blue eyes laying curled in a ball with a black wolf hovering over him and watching him lovingly._

"_It's me and you Naruto. This is part of my present to you." He said. "I'll always have a part of you on me." He promised. He showed me his arm, a tattoo he got several years back, when I was just three, of the words "Only he matters" was surrounded by roses and thorny vines. "The rest you get later." He said with a kiss on my nose._

"Have you ever loved someone so much you'd give an arm for? Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for? When they know they are your heart and you know you are their armor and you would destroy anyone who would try to harm 'em? But what happens when karma turns right around and bites you and everything you stand for turns on you to spite you. What happens when you become the main source of their pain? "Nii-san look what I made." "Nii-san's gotta go catch a plane."" He sang with a slight break in his voice. I looked down sadly. Why wouldn't he just let it go?

_I sat in the waiting room of the hospital and waited patiently for the nurses to tell me I could go see my Nii-san. He'd tried to kill himself again. He was so quiet and resigned these days and it made me so sad and worried. I'm afraid of what he's gonna do next. But when I was finally permitted to visit him, I sighed in relief. I don't think he's going to be trying that ever again._

_He's hooked up to an oxygen machine and heart monitor and he's staring at it with murder in his eyes. I sat beside him hesitantly before smiling at him. Most nine-year-olds don't understand the word suicide or attempted. But I do. I know them perfectly._

"_So... gonna... run your car off any other cliffs any time soon?" I ask nervously. He can tell I've been crying and a loud groan of self hatred leaves his throat._

"_Sorry... won't happen again." He said with a small clearing of his throat._

"_You're right. It won't. Because we're taking Naruto and putting him in a more stable household." A social worker said from the doorway._

"My otouto has been going through a hard time right now and I've got a few words of wisdom for him. I'm confident that most of you have never heard this song so be quiet and just listen. This is called The Middle by Jimmy Eat World and a long time ago this song helped me." He explained. I looked over him with curious eyes before nodding, showing him my entire attention.

"Hey, don't write yourself off yet. It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on. Just try your best, try everything you can. And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away. It just takes some time little boy, you're in the middle of the ride. Everything everything will be just fine. Everything everything will be alright, alright. Hey... you know they're all the same. You know you're doing better on your own so don't buy in. Live right now, yeah just be yourself. It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else. It just takes some time little boy, you're in the middle of the ride. Everything everything will be just fine. Everything everything will be alright, alright." He took a guitar and played like I'd never seen him play before and I felt amazed by all his talents. His eyes met mine. "Hey, don't write yourself off yet. It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on. Just do your best, do everything you can. And don't you worry what their bitter hearts are gonna say." He sang the chorus again before tossing the guitar and chasing after me as I pushed my way through the crowds, tears down my cheeks.

Why does he always have to listen to every little thing I say but not the things I'm too afraid too. I ran as far away as I could while listening to him call to me.

"_Very well. I'll leave Naruto in your care as long as you shape up. However, if there is even on possibility of a slip up, Naruto will be removed from your custody. You're not the only one struggling with your father's death Sasuke. Naruto needs someone from his real family there to hold onto him at night." The worker said as he smiled at the way me and Sasuke clung to one another at the mention of the word separation._

"_I'll never let Naruto be taken from me!" Sasuke yelled as he held me tighter. I was glad that my Nii-san still loved me, no matter what happened to us. No matter what shit life threw our way._

"Naruto! Will you hang on and wait for me goddammit?" He nearly shouted as he grabbed my arm. I went willingly into his embrace and melted into his touch. "Now tell me what's wrong?" He whispered calmly.

"Ifitellyouyouwontlovemeanymore!!" I gushed out.

"Nothing could ever make me stop loving my little Naru-chan." He whispered softly. I cursed his amazing ability to always tell what I was saying.

"Why do you hear the little things I can say but not the big things that I can't?" I mumbled sadly.

"Because I'm not telepathic. I can only hear what you say out loud Naru-chan." He sighed and started to rock back and forth. "Does this have anything to do with your recent taste in dreams?" I inhaled sharply and pulled back to look at him.

"Nii-san... you've got me panting over your picture like a bitch." I don't know what made me blurt that out, either way we both started to laugh. It was our little joke.

"So... you'll admit that you have feelings for me." Sasuke said in a musing tone. I watched him smirk and look at me. "I'm still unsure as to where I stand. I have a pretty good _idea_ of how I feel but it still just an _idea_ after all." He teased. Even about something as serious as this, I felt at ease that we could still joke around. This didn't change anything between us.

"Teme-nii-san." I grumbled pouting. He grabbed my wrist.

"I'll win you one of those big fluffy foxes you like so much." He stated as he dragged me off to my doom, the stands. Okay, so playing carnival games has never been one of my strong suits while Sasuke, like at everything else, excels at them like he should be a goddamned carnie.

"Competent bastard." I hissed as he won perfectly every single thing the guy could throw at him before he decided he wasn't cheating. I wasn't so hissy or huffy when I was holding a giant orange fox in my arms though, much to his smug pleasure. "Thank you for the fox Nii-san." I said dutifully, giving him my happy eyes. I liked us still being... us.

"I had to get you something to shut you up." He said with a smirk when I figured a way to wipe said smirk off his face. It's hard to smirk after you've been T-boned in the face by a giant fluffy orange fox. His hair was even more of a mess and his eyes were slightly dazed.

"What about shutting me up?" I asked challengingly. He grabbed the nearest inflatable sword and held it high.

"I'm going to slice that thing in half." He hissed in playful annoyance. I stuck my tongue out and started running away.

"You leave Kyuubi alone!" I yelled as I wound my way through people to dodge him. He, however, was on the war path and simply pushed people from his way as he came after me. "EEP!" I turned and crushed myself against a hard chest. I looked up at glowing yellow eyes.

"Naruto! When I get my ha-" Sasuke stopped midsentence when he saw me. He seemed to rush forward and put space between me and the creepy man. "What are you doing here Orochimaru? This is a fair for the students of the school." He said in distaste.

"I came to pick up my son. Kabuto just graduated you know." The man practically sneered. I felt tense behind Sasuke as he turned and started walking away quickly and dragging me with him.

"Naruto, promise me you'll stay away from that man." He ordered as he had me halfway across the parking lot.

"Whatever you say Nii-san." I promised. He stopped and bent me over the hood of his mustang to kiss my mouth in ways I'd only ever dreamed of. He was demanding and passionate and with a few swipes of his tongue, he owned all of me.

"Get in the car... before I molest you for all to see." He ordered gruffly against my lips before leaving me to get into his car. I complied, merely because I wanted more of my Nii-san's touches. With a simple kiss, he ignited a fire that refused to be doused. The whole car ride home I couldn't keep my hands off of him while he tried to tell me why he wanted me to stay away from that man.

"I mean you're.. ngn..." He paused when my hand slipped under his silky shirt to run along his chest. He cut a sharp corner and the tires screeched just a little. "You. Are. MINE. And he keeps trying to take you away from me. And I don't wa- oh fuck, Naruto." He growled when my hands squeezed testingly in his lap. He sped more, determined to get home before I made him cum in his fancy new car.

"And you don't what?" I asked with a nip on his ear.

"I don't want to make you wait another second." He smirked as he pulled into the driveway with professionalism. "And I don't plan to."

I awoke on the first day of my summer vacation with a stiff back and a sore ass. I stretched and yawned happily as I looked around my Nii-san's room and thought of the previous night's activities.

"_Harder Nii-san! Please! Make me yours!" I panted like a wanton whore._

"_Are you sure?" Was the sensual reverberation against my ear, awaiting my confirmation on the subject matter._

"_Yes Nii-san... I want to be yours... only yours." He had attack my neck with such force I wouldn't be surprised if there was a patch of skin fucking missing from my neck._

"Good morning. Up already I see. Is it because you know Nii-san made you a special breakfast?" Sasuke asked from the doorway. He was just wearing boxers and holding a tray of food.

"FOOD!!" I yelled, holding my hands out like a child. He brought it to me with a small smirk. "You gonna eat some of it with me Nii-san?" I asked with a mouthful.

"No." He paused to lick something from my cheek. "I've got something else in mind for my breakfast." I pushed the tray away and looked at him curiously before he shoved me back and pried open my mouth with his. I felt him gag slightly into my mouth and he pulled back sharply. "Swallow already Usuratonkachi!" He ordered and I snickered before gulping down the last of my food. My hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him down for a real kiss. He moaned into it.

"Reacquaint me with your body Nii-sama." I ordered, arching my naked body up against him. He looked at me with a smirk before trailing down my body for another hour of hot fun. Yay me.

See, bitches can pant over pictures of my Nii-sama, but while they're busy doing that; I'm busy making my Nii-sama pant from above or below me. I'd say I've got it way better and way worse than them.


	2. important notice PLEASE READ

TO ALL OF THOSE WHO READ "Panting":::::::

This is a notice that today I will be posting the first parts of my story version. I decided to write this said story version because of all the reviews I got and you're all right, I think this was one of my best works and I'd really like to go more in depth about it. I want you all to know, I was going through my reviews and almost cried. So many people liked this story and so many people went to the trouble of telling me how much they liked it. I wrote this for all of you who wrote me a review and told me what you thought.

**Sabrina the VampireTemptress**

**sher162252**

**freakin'idiot**

**xxRainbow-muffinsxx**

**YaoiLuver93**

**sasodei-iz-awesome**

**X-Yaoi Goddess-X**

**ChOFee**

**gaaranojutsu02**

**666snoopy**

**Gothic Anime Lover**

**FumetsuKaji**

**Minty Lies**

**incognito**

**Mrs Hatake Itachi**

Thank you all so very very much.

Sincerely, **Junjou Writer**


End file.
